


Like You

by JasnNCarly



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Tea finds hope in what she has lost.





	Like You

**Like You**  
  
On most days, the pain was unbearable. Life seemed a little scarier without her devil at her side, the love of her life.   
  
She tried to keep it together for Dani, maintaining a smile even when it caused the sharp pain in her chest to worsen.   
  
Her saving grace became the moments where he just ‘stopped by to check in’ – she could collapse, be weak.  
  
Knowing Shaun would look after her, keep Dani safe in the process, she felt okay being wounded and exposed.   
  
When the anniversary of Victor’s death came, the only solace she found was within his arms.


End file.
